


Roleplaying

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: He just wants to have some fun, Other, Poor Zer0, and relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr - Imagine Person A asking Person B if they want to roleplay with them. B thinking A means some kinky stuff, says yes. B then proceeds to bring out dice, paper, pens, miniatures, and a rulebook to DND/Stars Without Numbers/Shadowrun/another tabletop RPG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of these honestly, this couple will be the death of me. Wanted to do a mature one but this prompt was wayyyyy too funny for me not to do. Enjoy!

Moxxi’s Bar was overrun with vault hunters as they came back from their latest mission. The mission had lasted an entirety of two whole months. Everyone was tired, but not as tired as Zer0. Their luck wasn’t the greatest during this mission. As soon as they set out on the trip, Krieg had accidentally thrown all of their sniper ammo out of the car. Then they had run out of pistol ammo protecting Axton because he was too damn busy fixing his turret to care about the bandits trying to eat their faces. After that they only had their sword to protect them…which was then eaten by a skag. Zer0 had to chase the damn thing for a week before they could get it back. Long story short, Zer0 was tired- beyond tired.

They took their share of the money from Moxxi before heading back to the home they shared with Rhys. They had missed him during the trip. Not once were they able to contact them because their Echo-comm had short-circuited. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the house with a bag full of money. They put their key into the lock, only to have it break off inside the door knob. Growling with frustration, Zer0 kicked in the door, startling Rhys. 

He was sitting on the sofa in his boxers with a sweater on. He had a mug full of hot chocolate, to keep him warm in the cold house. That’s right, Zer0 was supposed to get the heater fixed before they left. They felt a pang of guilt as they realized Rhys had been in a freezing cold house for two months. That guilt slowly went away as Rhys came over and kissed his mask.

“Hey, how was it? Fiona told me you had a pretty bad time.” Rhys pulled the bag off his shoulder, falling to the ground from the weight. He let out a small chuckle before pulling it to the side. Zer0’s masked lit up with a “:)” as he sat on the sofa, beckoning Rhys to him. Rhys smiled back at him as he came over and sat on his lap, drinking his cocoa once more.

“It was terrible. / I hate skags with a passion. / I just want you now.” Zer0 gently rubbed their mask against Rhys’ face as they pulled him closer. It was true that he was tired, but they were never too tired to have some fun with Rhys. They started to grind against his ass causing Rhys to gasp. He grinded back to them letting out a small groan. Zer0 growled into his ear, making him turn around and straddle him. Rhys planted a sloppy kiss onto his mask again as he kept grinding against his member. Rhys leaned into his neck panting.

“Do you want to roleplay Zer0?” Rhys whispered into his ear, receiving a feral growl. Zer0 let him go as Rhys stood and left the room smiling. They started to ponder what Rhys would come out in this time. Would it be another police officer? Or maybe a vault hunter? They just hoped he doesn’t come out with the Handsome Jack mask again, that roleplay ended before it even began. Zer0 was pulled from his thoughts as Rhys walked back into the room wearing… nothing. He didn’t even change, all he had was boards and game pieces in his hands. Zer0’s mask lit up with a question mark as Rhys dumped all the boards and pieces onto the table, setting up a game.

“Why do you have that? / Aren’t we supposed to have sex? / What are you doing?” Rhys looked back at him just as confused as he finished setting up the game.

“What are you talking about? I asked if you wanted to roleplay and you said yes. So I got Dungeons and Dragons. I figured you’d want to play a game after such a long mission.” Rhys smiled at him again before turning back to the game. Zer0 would be lying if they said they weren’t very disappointed at the moment. However, they wouldn’t be the ones to take away Rhys’ happiness. Reluctantly they sat on the ground on the other side of the table, picking up the character with the pointy hat.

“Hey, I’m the wizard!” Yup, Zer0 was sure their luck had run out.


End file.
